Pocky rejection
by Shurah
Summary: Sharing is good, try it and see what might happen.


**Disclaimer:** The brand and characters mentioned in this story belong to their respective owners.

**Pocky rejection**

* * *

Hurried footsteps were heard before the garage door opened revealing a very excited Ruka. On her hands is a scrapbook filled with her precious memories and one of those is the main reason why she rushed out of their house leaving a pouting Rua behind to finish the cleaning.

"Hey guys, look what I found!" shouted a giddy Ruka as she put the scrapbook on the coffee table pushing the contents off much to Crow's chagrin; ignoring his shouts somewhere along the lines of 'my precious magazines'.

"A scrapbook?" asked Jack.

Good thing the whole gang is present minus Rua. She flipped it open to the page she's looking for then…

"Aha! Here it is." Pointing to a picture showing Akiza, Yusei and Jack with the title written below the picture 'Pocky Rejection'.

Crow picking the last magazine joined the group and boisterously laugh. "I remember this; this was taken years ago after we went to skate." Jack grumbling as memories from that day came to him.

"It's your fault, you know" now turning a glare in Crow's direction.

"Well what can I do I'm bored that day." He answered unfazed with the glare.

So what's this about? Well let's flashback shall we.

_**Flashback**_

_Team 5D just came back, tired from their previous activity and Crow was getting bored which is… not a good thing as several crazy things might… ah no I stand corrected, will happen if you lower your guard and it's even more dangerous since the said person is currently sugar high due to the insane amount of Pocky he bought. Turning to his friends who's currently enjoying a box of the sweet suddenly had a bright idea._

"_Nee… Jack I have a question." Turning to the former king. Raising an eyebrow he nodded._

"_Can a king do anything and everything?" knowing Jack just mentioning his name and the word king in the same sentence inflates his ego._

"_Of course" replied the oblivious 'king' pleased that his plan worked Crow continued._

"_Then you wouldn't mind doing a dare" now this alarmed Jack, whatever Crow I mean a sugar high Crow is thinking is definitely bad news._

_Also alarmed the current duel king scoots closer to Akiza and gestured his hand for her to move closer to the couch's arm rest. When she asked why he said. "To protect you" hearing that Akiza blushed madly but other wise followed._

_Oh he was having fun one more and everything's good "chicken!" he teased; squaring his shoulders Jack said "Fine I'll show you that I can do whatever you asked" grinning Crow motioned to the Pocky Jack is holding then to Yusei._

"_I dare you to feed Yusei with pocky!" shouted Crow while pointing upwards._

"_What the heck? Don't you dare Jack!" Yusei warned now even closer to Akiza._

"_Let's just get over it" Jack countered picking a piece from his box, Yusei doing the same thing but his face turning the opposite direction. Using his other hand lowers Akiza's hand the one holding the Pocky stick leaving the piece on her mouth bites the other end._

_Akiza very much surprised by the action almost fell down the couch immediately winds her arms around Yusei's neck at the same time the stick Yusei is holding went straight to Jack's mouth effectively obstructing him from accomplishing his tasks; that's when a flash came from the camera Rua is holding. _

_**End flashback**_

His glare intensifying he said "do it again or I'll castrate you" Crow shutting up held his hands in defense stated.

"Hey! I like keeping my ability to reproduce until I die" his statement were answered by a chorus of laugh coming from his friends.

"But honestly, if it wasn't for Crow-nii, Yusei-nii and Akiza-nee won't be together." Rua pointed out now joining the lot.

The mentioned couple blushed, remembering the series of events that followed what they call 'The Pocky Incident.'

* * *

**Shurah:** This story was inspired by the picture I've seen when I was browsing; it's a picture showing Akiza and Yusei sharing a Pocky mouth to mouth and Jack was behind him with a Pocky in his mouth from Yusei.

Just to let everyone know that I'm giving credit to the picture's owner who ever you are, thanks for giving me the inspiration which lead to the conception of this story.

To the reviewers and readers thanks for sparing some of your time reading and/or reviewing.


End file.
